Within several industries, parties often provide data to other parties across a network. Oftentimes, this data is sold from one party to another. Once the data is received, the receiving party (or purchaser) may perform various checks on the data, oftentimes with business rules associated with those checks.
For example, within the online lead generation space, a supplier of form data (or leads) sells data to a purchaser of the form data that was collected in some manner by the supplier of the form data. The purchaser of the form data may take any of these actions upon receiving the data: (1) reject the data attempting to be sold for various reasons; (2) determine how much the purchaser is willing to pay for the data; (3) append other data or intelligence associated with the presented data from the buyer's own databases and/or from a third party data or intelligence provider; and/or (4) expend resources differently based upon various rules, such as electing to place a phone call to an individual represented by the purchased data versus sending an email in order to optimize marketing for the optimal business result.
However, there may be numerous problems with form data being passed from a supplier to a purchaser. For example, the purchaser may reject the form data after viewing the contents of the form data and maintaining the form data in the database of the purchaser without paying for the form data. It may be beneficial to construct a flagging or scoring system that allows a potential purchaser of form data to create an audit. The audit may allow a supplier to determine whether the purchaser is interested in purchasing the form data prior to transmitting the form data to the purchaser, and allow the purchaser to determine whether the form data that was purchased is legitimate.